Metallix
Mecha Sonic is the main antagonist of the Mecha Sonic Saga, the movie Mecha Sonic Returns, and side-antagonist in the Pir'oth Ix Saga. Mecha Sonic is capable of copying the attacks of his opponents, including Yoshi's Ground Pound and Shadow's Chaos Blast. Biography Pre-Mecha Sonic Saga Prior to becoming Mecha Sonic, Metal Sonic had numerous bouts with his organic counterpart, Sonic the Hedgehog. Their many fights spanned many places, including Stardust Speedway, the Egg Fleet (As Neo Metal Sonic) and the Dwath Egg (As Rocket Metal). Metal Sonic grew stronger and became faster after every defeat, and continued to persist. It is mentioned that Metal Sonic was once fought by Knuckles and the Chaotix as Metal Sonic Kai. Tired of being constantly defeated by Sonic, Metal Sonic snuck into a secret facility aboard the Death Egg, and found all five of his previous models. Metal Sonic soon merged with each one, becoming the monster known as Mecha Sonic. Dr. Eggman found out about this, and threatened to have Mecha Sonic shut down. Mecha Sonic, believing nobody should tell him what to do, created a blast that caused the Death Egg to crash into the surface of Mobius. Although Eggman and various others on board survived the crash, Mecha Sonic was the first to surface. Seeing how much destruction he had caused, Mecha Sonic gained a thirst for destruction and a lust for power. Despite all of this, Mecha Sonic knew he wasn't invincible, so he decided that he must collect all seven Chaos Emeralds, would he then become complete. Mecha Sonic soon began an onslaught on Mobius, attacking barious places in order to gain the Emeralds. He soon attacked the friends of Sonic and Shadow, but they were saved constantly by the mysterious Spyro the Dragon, who gained help from Tails and Knuckles, whom he had first saved. Mecha Sonic became bored of trying to kill off the friends of his nemesis, and instead continued his hunt. Finding that Sonic had the last Emerald, he decided to test his power against the hedgehog, lying to him that his friends are dead. He soon gained his last Emerald, and was about to transform until Shadow intervened, who, after being unconcious for some time prior, also believed Mecha Sonic killed his friends. Shadow used Chaos Control to send the Chaos Emeralds to Mario's universe, but Mecha Sonic, using the Chaos Energy he had gained, also used Chaos Control, and followed the Emeralds to Mario's world. Mecha Sonic Saga Legacy (Between Mecha Sonic Saga and Pir'oth Ix Saga) Mecha Sonic Returns Pir'oth Ix Saga Mecha Sonic is later reborn by Bowser and Dr Eggman, with a new upgraded body, while retaining his original memories, and stronger than ever. He is sent to assassinate Mario along with the two other strongest E-Series robots, Mecha Bowser and Metal Robotnik Personality Mecha Sonic is very malice and tyrannical, believing himself to be the perfect being, assuming only he deserves ultimate power, and kills others for pleasure. Mecha Sonic is also very arrogant like Shadow, underestimating some of his opponents' power. As Necro Mecha Sonic, Mecha Sonic becomes highly destructive and extremely arrogant. Techniques Unique to Mecha Sonic *Death Beam *Supernova *Eraser Blow *Shun Goku Satsu *Cero Oscuras *Lanza del Relampago Trivia *Mecha Sonic has a large number of stock voice clips. The ain clips he uses are those belonging to Final Form Cooler, which come from the Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi video games. Mecha Sonic also uses voice clips used by Garland in Final Fantasy Dissidia, as well as recorded voice clips made by series creator, SuperYaridovich999. Mecha Sonic also uses sound effects made by Sektor and Cyrax of the Mortal Kombat video game series. **In his Metallix, Necro Mecha Sonic and Neo Mecha Sonic forms, Mecha Sonic uses voice clips used by Bojackm as opposed to Final Form Cooler. Although in the case of Necro Mecha Sonic, he uses a mix of both, which includes a full line of dialogue that originates from the Dragon Ball Z movie, Cooler's Revenge. **Mecha Sonic also has robotic voice edits that wpuld belong to characters such as Sonic, Shadow and Yoshi, although this only occurs when he uses their own attacks. **As Necro Mecha Sonic, Mecha Sonic's voicing uses a mix of Final Form Cooler, Bojack and Grimmjow Jaegarjacques. *Mecha Sonic is made of a combination of Metal Sonic, Silver Sonic, Psuedo Sonic, Silver Sonic II, Game Gear Silver Sonic and Archie Mecha Sonic. *As Metallix, Mecha Sonic gains two purple Lightsaber-like swords *Mecha Sonic, as Metallix, is one of the only characters to refer Mario as Super Mario *Mecha Sonic is the only character to be revived twice. *Mecha Sonic appears to be able to drink liquids, as he demands a Toad guard to get him a drink before Shadow and Mario fight, although he is not seen drinking it. *Mecha Sonic is the only main series villain to appear in a movie, Mecha Sonic Returns, as the main antagonist **This excludes Bowser, Eggman and other members of the Koopa Troop, who are frequent character in the series. *Mecha Sonic is one of few characters that has their own character themes. Mecha Sonic's theme is "Dark Samus in the Heart of Phaaze" from Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. Category:Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:Machines Category:Mecha Sonic Saga Category:Movie Villains